Charming Royalty
by docsangel
Summary: What happens when you find yourself in and arranged marriage with the Prince of Charming? Well, you just go with it of course. But will you find your place or just fall into the abyss?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come here Sweetheart. We need to talk to you." My mother tells me. I sit on the couch between her and my father, Elliott Oswald and hear what they have to say. "What's going on mom?" I ask. "You know, we've been dealing with the SONS for a while now." My dad says and I nod. "Well, they struck a deal with Jacob Hale to give us the construction contract for Charming Heights." my dad says. "That's great Daddy but why don't you seem happy?" I ask. "That's because the club wanted something in return. Or someone rather." he tells me and I look at him confused. "You remember Jax Teller?" my mother asks. "Yeah. He's their President, right?" I ask. "Yes. He is. He wanted something in exchange for helping us get that contract." my dad says and I look at him confused. "What is he wanting?" I ask. "You." my mother says. I stand up and say "No. Absolutely not." I tell them. "Sweetheart…" my mother starts. "Why me? What could he possibly want with me?" I ask. "You know his wife died a little while back and he has his two sons. He wants a wife and a mother to his sons. He wants you as his wife." my dad says. "Why me?" I ask again. "I don't know. Apparently he's had his eye on you for awhile." my dad says. "Sweetheart, we've set up an arranged marriage with him. If you don't go through with it, we lose the contract and sweetheart, we really need this. I promise you, we'll make sure you are set up and Jax will take care of you." he tells me. "How do you know he will? Wasn't his wife murdered?" I ask. "She was but it was his mother that killed her and she's no longer in the picture. She's not a threat anymore." he tells me and I realize what he's saying. "Holy shit." I say. "Yeah." my mom says. "Fine. When's the wedding?" I ask. "We're meeting with Jax and the club tomorrow to work out all the details." my dad says and I just sigh before leaving the room and heading to my bedroom.

Walking into my bedroom, I look around. This won't be my life anymore. I wanted things for myself. I wanted to help people. Now what? I become a biker's Old Lady? Then what? I hear a knock on my door. Looking over, it's my little sister Tristan. "Hey." she says softly. "Hey." I say as she walks into my room. "Are you okay?" she asks. "I don't know." I say, sitting on my bed. There's almost ten years between me and my sister but we could not be closer. "I can't believe mom and dad sold me off like that." I say. "At least he's cute." she tells me. I look at her shocked for a minute and start laughing. "Yeah. I guess." I tell her. She leans against me and says "I'll miss hanging out with you." I pulls her into my side and say "We'll still hang out. I'll make sure it's part of the deal. Gotta have someone to keep me sane." I tell her and she laughs, making me laugh.

The next day, my parents and I, pull up to Teller-Morrow Automotive, where the clubhouse is located. Getting out of the car, I am in a pair of skinny jeans and a teal blouse and my black heeled boots. I walk into the clubhouse behind my parents to see everyone just hanging out. Jax stands once he sees us and yells. "You ain't family, get out." and we watch everyone that's not wearing a kutte walk outside. Most of them are women that are barely wearing anything and they glare at me as they pass. I just shake my head. My parents lead us over to a table and we take our seats and I am seated next to Jax. Great. I listen as the men talk and mom takes my hand and squeezes it to tell me it's going to be okay. "I spoke to Hale this morning and the contracts should be on your desk in the morning. Five million dollar contract. I had it put in that any future work he does will be given to you so it's not just Charming Heights that you're getting. You're getting all future work too." Jax says. "I appreciate that, Jax. I really do." my dad says. Jax nods and my dad asks "When are you wanting to set the wedding up for?" Jax looks at me and I say "I'm good with just going to the courthouse." My parents look at me shocked. "We can do a wedding if that's what you want." Jax tells me. "I don't want a wedding. No disrespect but I'm not getting a say in this. This is happening whether I want it to or not and I would really appreciate it if I could at least get married the way I want to." I tell him. "If that's what you want, that's fine with me. But don't most women want the white dress and daddy walking them down the aisle and shit?" he asks. "Most. Not me. I never wanted that." I tell him. "Okay. You want the courthouse, we can do that. You tell me when you want to do this." he says. I look at mom and dad and then back at Jax. "A week from today. Gives me time to spend with my sister and get my things packed up. That okay with you?" I ask. "That works for me." Jax says. "I do have one more request if I am doing this." I say. "I'm listening." he says. "At least one weekend a month, my sister gets to come stay with me." I tell him. "That's fine." he says and I nod.

After they finalize all the details, everyone moves to the bar, including my parents. "Can we talk?" he asks. I nod and when he stands, I follow him. He leads me down a hallway and to a ladder. We climb the ladder and sit up on the roof. "It's beautiful up here." I tell him. "Yeah. Peaceful. I come up here to think." he tells me. "I see why." I tell him. We sit on one of the air units. "How are you with all this?" he asks. "I don't know, honestly. I just found out yesterday that I'm getting married to someone that I don't really know and that everything I wanted is out of the question." I tell him. "What things do you want?" he asks. "I wanted to get married and have kids. I wanted to help people. I wanted to actually do something to make people's lives better." I tell him. "You can still do that." he tells me. I look at him and he says "I have two sons. Abel is five and Thomas is two. They need a mom." He tells me and I nod. "You know, mom used to hold all these fundraisers to help raise money for the schools. I think I still have her planner with all her info and contacts. You can handle those. They help raise money for things like music and shit." he tells me. "I could do that. Maybe do something for the local kids or the hospital or something." I tell him. "Look, I know this shit sucks. You didn't ask for this. But, I've had my eye on you for a while and took this as my chance to make you mine." he tells me. "Jax, look, I'm sorry about your wife. I really am. But how is this going to work?" I ask. "We get married and you move in. If you want, I'll take the couch and you can have the bedroom. Just take care of my boys and I'll handle the bills. You can concentrate on the fundraisers and shit and if there's anything else you want to do, tell me and we'll make it happen. I want you to be okay with this." he tells me. "I just need time to wrap my head around it. That's all." I tell him. "Now, about your sister staying. You two are close?" he asks. "Yeah. Really close. She's ten years younger than me but she's my best friend. When mom and dad told me about the arrangement, he asked if I was okay and said 'at least he's cute.' But we have a tradition that one weekend each month is just our weekend where we order in and watch movies." I tell him. "You can still do that." he tells me. "Thank you." I tell him. "If you want, tomorrow, we can meet at the park or something and let you meet the boys." he tells me. "I'd like that." I tell him. He takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine. "Can I ask you something?" I ask. He nods. "Why did you choose me? You could literally have any girl you wanted." I ask. "I like you. I have since we were in school. Don't get me wrong, I loved Tara but she wasn't the one that I really wanted. I wanted you." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "You didn't know?" he asks. "No." I tell him, looking down at our hands. "I didn't think you would go for someone like me." he tells me. "Jax, from what I've seen over the years, you love your family. You're a good man. Yeah, you've done some bad things but that doesn't mean you're a bad person. You love your kids?" I ask. "Yeah. I do." he says. "You will keep me and your boys safe?" I ask and he nods. "I'm going to tell you something. My family doesn't even know. Only my sister knows." I tell him and he waits for me to continue. "When I was in college, I was seeing this guy. He started getting possessive and started hitting me. One night, I'd had enough. A friend's brother gave me a gun and told me to keep it on me. I did. The guy I was seeing, came into my apartment, drunk and started hitting me again. I pulled out my gun and unloaded it into his skull. I flipped. My friend's brother that gave me the gun, knew why I needed it. I called him and he helped me get rid of the body and the evidence. No one knows, Jax. So, see, I'm not in any position to judge you. Killing him didn't make me a bad person and the things you do doesn't make you one either. But if this is going to work, you have to be honest with me and I will accept nothing less than full disclosure and that goes both ways." I tell him. "I can handle that." he says. We sit there on the roof a little longer, talking before heading back inside the clubhouse where everyone else was. After talking a little longer, I head out with my parents and Jax walks us to the car. Before I get in, he leans in and kisses my cheek and says "Thank you." I nod before getting into the car and closing the door. As my parents pull off the lot, all I can do is look out the window and think about how my life is about to drastically change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, I get up and head down to breakfast. Looking at my phone I see a text message from Jax. We had exchanged numbers last night.

 _J: Good morning beautiful._

 _D: Good morning Jax._

 _J: Was wondering what time you wanted to meet at the park?_

 _D: Will an hour work for you?_

 _J: That's fine. See you there._

 _D: See you there, Jax._

Mom puts my plate in front of me and asks "Who was that?" I look at her and say "Jax. We're meeting at the park in an hour so that I can meet his sons before I move in." I tell her. "That's good." she says. I'm still mad at my parents but was raised not to be disrespectful. "Thank you for going along with this." she tells me. I put my plate in the sink and say "Not like I had a choice." I head up the stairs and get changed into a pair of skinny jeans, my black converse tennis shoes and a form fitting royal blue top. Pulling my hair in a ponytail and doing a little light makeup before grabbing my keys and heading out the door. "Can I go?" Tristan asks. "Get in." I tell her figuring I needed all the support I could get and she's the only one on my side.

Pulling up to the park, I see Jax sitting at the table and see the one he introduced as Juice, playing with a little boy while the smaller one was in Jax's lap. Tristan gets out of the car with me and we walk over. Jax sees us walk up and stands, still holding the little one. He walks part of the way to me and kisses my cheek. "Hey Darlin." he says. "Hey. I hope you don't mind me bringing Tristan along?" I ask. "Not at all. How are you Sweetheart?" he asks her. "Getting better everyday." she tells him. A few years ago, she was raped at Fun Town and Jax and his club 'handled' the monster that attacked her. Jax motions for Juice to bring Abel over and we all sit down. Juice and Tristan head to the swings to give us a few minutes. "Abel, I want you to meet someone. This is Declan. She and I are getting married next week." he tells the little boy. "Really?" He asks and Jax nods his head yes. "Declan, this is my son Abel and the little one here is Thomas." he says as I move around to sit on the other side of Abel. I hold out my hand and say "Nice to meet you Abel." He shakes my hand and asks "Are you going to be our new mommy?" I look at Jax and he nods and I say "If you want me to be I will." He grabs my hand and says "Okay." I look at Jax and he's smiling. I look at Thomas and he starts getting fussy. "Can I hold him?" I ask. Jax hands him over to me and he snuggles into my shoulder and I rub his back. "It's okay baby boy. I got you. It's okay." I soothe him and he starts calming down. A couple of minutes later Jax says "He's asleep. Brooke, the babysitter, said he's not been sleeping well." Jax tells me and I see a sad look in his eyes. "Probably just misses his mom." I tell him. "It's going to be okay, Jax." I tell him and he looks at me hopeful.

Juice and Tristan come to get Abel to play while Jax and I talk a little more. "I'll hold him if you want." he says. "He's fine. I actually like holding him." I tell him. "You're a natural." he tells me. "I was always good with kids. Won't get to have any of my own though." I tell him. "Why not?" he asks. "Had ovarian cancer at fourteen. Had to have them removed." I tell him and he looks at me sympathetically. "Bet you wanna rethink that whole arranged marriage thing now don't you?" I ask. "No. I don't. You'll still be their mother." he tells me and I nod. "Have you thought about who you want with us when we get married?" he asks. "Yeah. I want Tristan there. She's eighteen now and can sign as a witness." I tell him. "You want your mom or dad there?" he asks. "They can come if they want. Doesn't matter to me." I tell him, looking over at Tristan and Juice playing with Abel. Jax moves closer to me and puts his arm on the table behind me and I feel his fingers rubbing my side. "This okay?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. He tilts my head up to look at him and places a soft kiss to my lips. Looking at me as if asking if that was okay, I nod and look back out at Abel.

After a little bit, they come walking back over and Abel asks "Can we call you mommy?" I look at Jax again and he nods. "If that's what you want to call me, I would love that." I tell him, smiling softly. He moves to me and hugs me as best he can with Thomas still in my arms. "Well, I better get them back home. Have some things to handle at the clubhouse." he tells me. "Okay." I say. I kiss the top of Thomas' head before handing him back to Jax. I look at Abel and kneel down to his level. "I'll see you soon okay." I tell him. "Okay." he says and hugs me. "Bye mommy." he says. "Bye buddy." I tell him. I stand and Jax kisses my lips one more time. "I'm gonna head to get some boxes and start packing. Is it okay if I move them over in the next few days?" I ask. "That's fine. Just text me when you have your things packed and I'll bring some prospects to help move them." he says and I nod. Kissing me one more time, he heads to the SUV and Tristan and I head to my car. "That went well." she says. "Yeah. It did. I told him about me not being able to have kids." I tell her. "He still wants to marry you?" she asks. "Yeah. Guess so." I tell her before pulling out of the lot and heading home.

Walking in the door, mom and dad are sitting at the kitchen island talking. "How'd it go?" Mom asks. "Good." I tell her as Tristan and I head into the house with some of the boxes. "Need help?" my dad asks. "Nope. We got it." I tell him, walking past him. As we get to my room, my dad comes to the door. "Can we talk a minute?" he asks. I nod and Tristan says "I'll be back." before walking out of the room. "I know you're mad…" he starts. "Don't Daddy. Please. Yeah. I'm mad but meeting Jax, I see how sad he is. And those boys need a mom and I can't have my own so I'm just taking this as a sign of me getting my family. It's just a business deal but I will be those boys mother. They need that. So, now, this isn't about you using me for your own business. This is me making sure those sweet boys have a mom there to take care of them." I tell him before I go to putting clothes in the boxes.

The next few days go by and I have heard from Jax every day. I pick up the phone and send him a text letting him know that I have my things packed, all but one duffle bag full of things that I will need before the wedding. Instead of texting back, he calls me. "Hello?" I ask as I answer the phone. "Hey babe." he says. "Hey." I say when I realize it's Jax. "How many boxes are there?" he asks. "Three and I have my duffle bag that I'm living out of until I move in." I tell him. "You can go ahead and move in now if you want." he tells me. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yeah. We're getting married in a few days anyway." he says. "Okay. Well, when the guys get here to get the boxes, I'll, um, follow them over?" I ask. "That's fine babe. Kids will be there with Brooke. You can get to know her a little before she heads out." he tells me. "Okay." I say simply. "I'll be home about six." he tells me. "Anything you want for dinner?" I ask. "Just whatever you want to do is fine." he says. "Okay. I'll see you tonight then?" I ask shyly. "Yeah babe." he says. "Okay. Be safe." I tell him before we end the call.

A half hour later, I have the rest of my things in the duffle and by my bedroom door. Tristan comes to the door and says "Juice is here." and I see her blush a little. "You like him?" I ask and she nods. "Might have to work on that for you." I tell her and she hugs me. "Love you." she says. "Love you too brat." I tell her and we start laughing. Juice and a prospect come in and start grabbing boxes. "If you want to put them in my car, I think they will fit." I tell him. "We have the van. It's all good." Juice tells me and I nod. "I'm following you over." I tell him and he nods back. Walking out to the car, mom and dad follow us out with Tristan already outside with me. Mom asks "You getting moved in tonight?" I look at her and say "Yep. Jax said I could go ahead and get moved so...that's what you wanted right?" I ask. "Declan…" Mom starts. "Wedding is at the courthouse at noon on Monday. You want to come, fine. You don't, that's fine too." I tell her. I turn to Tristan and say "You'll be there, right?" She hugs me and says "I wouldn't miss it." I say my goodbyes before getting in the car and following them to Jax's house...or our house now.

Pulling into the driveway, I see Jax's bike. Walking into the house behind Juice, him and the prospect carrying boxes, I have my duffle bag. Jax takes the bag from me when all of a sudden I hear "Mommy!" I look and see Abel running to me. I kneel down to his height and hug him. "Hey buddy." I say. "You came." he says excitedly. "Yeah, sweet boy, I did." I tell him and he hugs me again. I stand as he follows Juice with the last box and Thomas starts reaching for me, crying. I take him from Jax and he immediately stops. "Hey baby boy. What's wrong?" I ask him. "Mamamam." he mumbles. "I got you baby boy. Momma's got you." I say. I look at Jax and he's smiling. "They love you already." he says and I blush a little. I look at Thomas and he's already asleep. "Where's his room?" I ask. Jax shows me his room and I lay him down in his bed and cover him up.

I follow Jax into the room where they put my things. "This all you have?" he asks. "Yeah. Didn't really need much, you know." I tell him and he nods. He helps me put my things away and my toiletries in the bathroom and I look at him and say "You can have the bedroom, I'll sleep on the futon in Thomas' room." I tell him. He moves closer and says "I want us to be a couple. We could sleep in here together. No pressure to do anything until you're ready." he tells me and I nod. Heading back to the kitchen, I tell him "I'm gonna start dinner." He takes my hand and says "No need. Venus didn't want you to have to cook on your first night here." he tells me and I see a nice casserole sitting on the stove, covered. "Okay. Remind me to thank her." I tell him and he nods. We get to the table to eat and Abel is sitting on one side of me and Jax on the other. "How was school today, Abel?" I ask. "Good. Told my teacher I was getting a new mommy and she told me she was happy for me." he tells me. "Are you happy about it?" I ask. Nodding his head yes, he gets out of his chair and hugs me. I feel a tear fall from my eye and Abel looks at me. "Why are you crying?" I smile at him and say "I'm happy baby. Really happy." I tell him. I feel Jax take my hand and we finish eating. A little later, Thomas wakes up and I feed him. Helping Jax get both boys bathed and in bed, I tuck Abel in. "Night mommy. Night daddy." he tells us. "Night buddy." Jax says. "Night baby." I say before kissing his temple and covering him up. Walking into Thomas' room, with Jax holding him he starts reaching for me and mumbling "Mamama." I take him from Jax and sit in the rocker. Holding him close, I start to hum and he watches me intently until his eyes finally close and he falls back to sleep.

Walking out of Thomas' room, I tell Jax, "I'm gonna get a shower." Knowing it's just us up now and that we are going to be in the same bed, I start to get nervous. I get in the shower, and do what I need to do before putting on a pair of panties, tank top and shorts. Walking over to the bed, Jax is already in bed in just his boxers and I can see his tone torso and it causes my breathing to hitch. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah." I say as I climb into bed. Laying with my back to him, I feel him lay next to me and put his arm around me, pulling me close. He starts kissing my neck and moving to my shoulder and back to my neck again while rubbing small circles on my hip. "Jax…" I start before moving away from him. "Hey." he says and I see concern in his eyes. "Um...there's something else you need to know." I tell him. He looks at me and waits for me to continue. "I...um...I've never…" I start and he sees what I am saying. Pulling me close, he kisses me softly and says "You want to wait until we're married?" I nod my head and said "I promised myself a long time ago I would." I tell him. "Then we'll wait. But I still want to kiss you. I miss having someone to be affectionate with." he tells me. I nod my head and we lay back down, this time, facing each other. He kisses my lips softly and I allow him to deepen the kiss while I feel his hand back on my hip rubbing soft, slow circles. I find myself with my hands on his bare chest and when we break the kiss, I snuggle into his chest and fall asleep with the man that I will be marrying in just a couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I wake up and slip out of bed without waking Jax up. I look into Abel's room and he's still sleeping as well as Thomas. Heading to the kitchen, I pull out what I need and start breakfast. I guess if I'm going to be his wife I might as well do what wives do. Once breakfast is done, I head to the bedroom and lightly shake Jax's chest. "Breakfast is done." I tell him before trying to walk away. I am nervous around him now that he knows I'm a virgin. He grabs my hand and pulls me to him to kiss me good morning. "Morning babe." he says. "Morning." I say softly. He looks at me and asks "You okay?" I nod and say "I need to get the boys up." He nods and says "I'll get Abel if you want to get Thomas." I nod and head to Thomas' room. Picking him up, I change his diaper before bringing him to his high chair and placing torn up pancake on his tray for him. Jax and Abel walk in and Abel hugs my leg and says "Morning Mommy." I smile down at him and say "Morning baby. You want milk or juice?" I ask. "Milk please." he tells me and I move to get it after handing his plate to Jax along with his. I take Abel his milk and hand Thomas his sippy of milk and head back to get my plate. "Have you thought about what you want to do for our honeymoon?" Jax asks. "Never really thought about it." I say. "Well, we can do whatever you want. We'll have a few days." he says. I think for a few and ask "Can we just go someone just us and the boys?" Abel looks up at me and then to Jax and he says "Family honeymoon?" I nod and he says "Yeah. We can do that." We finish getting things together and I ask "You think Brooke would watch the boys for a little while. I'd like to go get something nice to wear tomorrow for the courthouse." I say. "Yeah, I'll call her when we're done eating." he says. "You gonna get a pretty dress mommy?" Abel asks. "Yeah baby. Need to look nice for your daddy." I tell him smiling softly. I look at Jax and he takes my hand and pulls me closer and kisses me softly.

An hour later, Tristan pulls up at the same time Brooke does. "Thanks for watching them Brooke." I say. "No problem." she says and moves to take Thomas from me and he starts fussing. "Hey baby boy. I'll be back." I tell him. Abel walks over and says "Tommy, mommy will be back. She has to get a dress." and Thomas calms down. I look at Abel and smile and he takes my hand and pulls me down. "You are coming back right?" he asks. "I'll only be a couple of hours. I'm coming back. I promise. I'll always come back." I tell him. He hugs me tight and I head out the door. "They are attached to you already aren't they?" Tristan asks. "Yeah. I am too." I tell her and she smiles. "I told Jax last night that I'm a virgin and I wanted to wait until we were married. He was really nice about it." I tell her. "That's good. Really good." she tells me. We pull up to this little boutique and walk inside. A sales girl walks up and asks "Need help finding anything?" I look at her and say "I'm looking for something simple. White and just simple." I tell her. "Let's see. Might have something over here." she says. We start looking over the racks and I see several sundresses that are solid white. I pick three and try them one. Tristan is in the dressing room with me and I put the first one on. It's knee length with a tight bodice and flows out at the waist. "I don't know about this one." I say and Tristan agrees. Putting on the next one it's mid calf length and more form fitting and so is the top and I say "Not this one." I take it off and put on the last one. The top fastens around behind my neck, form fitting bodice and flows out at the waist but is floor length. "You look amazing." Tristan tells me. "I love it too. This one's it." I tell her. Getting dressed, we head out to find shoes and accessories. Once we get those, we head back to the house and as we pull up, I walk into the house and hear Thomas almost screaming crying. Handing Tristan my bag, I walk over and say "Hey baby boy. What's wrong?" He looks at me and reaches for me and immediately calms down. I rub his back as he snuggles into me. "He's been like that since you left." she says. "Next time call me so that he can hear my voice. That might help." I tell her and she nods. Looking up I see Abel and he runs to me and hugs my legs. "You came back." Rubbing the top of his head I say "I promised I would. As long as I tell you I promise, you know I'll be back okay?" I ask and he nods his head. "I'll take this to your room." Tristan tells me. "Actually, put it in Thomas' closet. I don't want to chance Jax seeing it before tomorrow." I tell her and she smirks before doing as I ask. Brooke leaves and me and Tristan are sitting in the living room with the boys when Jax comes in. "Hey babe." He says as he leans down and kisses me softly. "Hey." I say almost shyly. "Hey Tristan he says." "Hey Jax." she says back before going back to coloring with Abel. Jax sits next to me and Thomas looks at him and Jax asks "He okay?" when he sees that he's been crying. "Brooke said he screamed the entire time I was gone. I told her next time to call me so he can hear my voice." I tell him. He takes Thomas' little hand and kisses his hand before letting go. "You staying tonight?" Jax asks Tristan. "If it's okay?" she asks. "That's fine. Figured she'd want you here helping her get ready in the morning. You gonna be okay with the boys here?" he asks. "Yeah. I will." I tell him. "Hey Abel." I say. He looks up at me and I ask "You wanna give me away when I marry daddy tomorrow?" I ask. "I don't want to give you away." He says and looks sad. "Come here baby." I tell him. He walks over and stands between me knees. "You're not really giving me away. It's like you're telling daddy that it's okay to marry me. So when the judge asks 'who gives this woman away to be married' all you have to do is say 'I do." I tell him. "I can do that." he says smiling before going back to coloring. "You sure you don't want your dad to?" Jax asks. "I'm sure and if he shows up tomorrow, I'm sure he'd be okay with it being Abel. He asked me today if I was coming back when I went to leave. I want to show him I'm here." I tell him and he kisses my temple and says "You're amazing." I blush a little and he says "We're going up to the cabin for a couple of days or our honeymoon. That okay with you?" he asks. "That's fine. I like that idea." I say.

The next morning, I wake up and Jax has his arms around me tightly. I go to move and he pulls me closer. "Jax, I need to get up and get the boys ready so I can get ready." I tell him. He lets go and then says "I'm gonna take Abel with me today. He'll be with me when we head to the courthouse." he says and I nod. Heading into Abel's room, I wake him up. "Hey sweet boy. Time to get up." I tell him. "We get to marry you today?" he asks. "Yeah baby. You and daddy get to marry me today." I say, smiling. I look up and see Jax standing at the door smiling. "You're going to go and help daddy get ready and meet me at the courthouse with him, okay." I say and he nods. Hugging me he says "Love you mommy." I smile and say "Love you too sweet boy." He heads with Jax and I stand there a minute. He said he loves me. Jax and I haven't even said that. I move to Thomas' room and get him up and ready. Heading to the kitchen, Jax fixes Abel some cereal and fixes two cups of coffee. Handing me the cup I say "You keep feeding me coffee and I might just fall for you." I say before I realize what came out of my mouth. "I hope you do Darlin." he says and I blush.

After Jax and Abel leave, Tristan and I start getting ready and get Thomas ready. "Mamama." he mumbles and I kiss his little cheeks and say "Momma's baby boy." He snuggles into me and we head out the door and to the courthouse. As we walk up, mom and dad walk up to us and Thomas is in my arms again, snuggled to me. "That's a good look on you." my dad says. "Thanks. He's been like this since I met him." I tell him. "Are you ready?" he asks. "Yeah but just one thing." I tell them. "Daddy, I know you're supposed to give me away but Abel has been so worried that I'm going to leave and not come back that I asked him to. Are you okay with that?" I ask. "Yeah baby. I'm good with that." he says. "I know you didn't get a say in this sweetheart but you look beautiful." my mom says. "You want to make this up to me? You both know I can't have kids. Make sure you treat Thomas and Abel like they are your grandkids and we'll be fine." I tell them and they nod.

We walk inside and Jax and Opie are already inside waiting on us. We walk in and Abel immediately comes to my side. Tristan takes Thomas and he actually lets her. Abel takes my hand and ask "Ready mommy?" I look at him and say "Ready baby. You remember what to say?" I ask and he nods his head yes. We walk up to where Jax is standing and he whispers "You look beautiful." I blush and look down at mine and Abel's hands. "Who gives this woman away to be married?" The Judge asks. "Me and Tommy do." Abel said proudly. I look at him and whisper "You did good baby." I look up at Jax and see him smiling and I can't help but smile. "Jackson Teller do you take Declan Oswald to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death til you part? He asks. "I do." Jax says. "Declan Oswald do you take Jackson Teller to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death til you part?" he asks. "I do." I say. We exchange rings that I didn't know he had, including an engagement ring, and we say our vows. "Declan, I know this relationship isn't what you pictured for yourself but I promise that I will make everyday worth it for you and our boys." he tells me. "Jax, you're right. This isn't how I pictured a relationship for myself but you show me respect and you show me that I'm wanted. You and our boys all do and for that I am grateful." I say. "By the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." the judge says and Jax pulls me close and kisses me softly. I look down at Abel and hug him and say "Thank you sweet boy." He just smiles at me. Tristan comes over and Thomas starts mumbling "mamama" again so I take him and he snuggles me. I kiss his temple and whisper "Mommy's got you baby."

Once we leave the courthouse, Tristan asks "You want me to watch the boys?" I shake my head and say "We're doing a family honeymoon. Taking the kids with us." I tell her and she smiles. Mom and Dad come up and congratulate us and I tell Abel "This is your grandpa and grandma." He looks up and says "Hi." They smile at him and my dad says "I've known you since you were a baby." Abel looks at Jax and he nods his head yes and Abel smiles.

We say our goodbyes and head to my car. Jax gets in the driver's seat and we head the hour drive to the cabin. Once we get inside, we take the boys things into their room and our things into our room. Heading to the kitchen, I look to see what to cook and see there are a couple of days worth of meals made. "Venus made sure we didn't have to cook." he tells me. "I need to meet Venus. I think I've found my new best friend." I tell him and we laugh. "Want to get changed and go for a hike?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. I change into a pair of comfortable jeans and a long sleeved shirt and pull my hair into a ponytail. I get Thomas ready and see that Jax brought the strap on carrier and Jax goes to take him and be reaches for me. Putting the carrier on, he puts Thomas in and he snuggles me the best he can. He's really my baby boy. Abel is dressed and ready too. Heading out the door, we go on a hike. An hour later, we are headed back to the cabin and Abel says "Daddy, my feet hurt." Jax leans down and puts Abel on his back and carries him the rest of the way. Thomas is awake and looking at everything around us.

Getting back to the cabin, we get the boys bathed and in bed before sitting on the back porch, looking out to the woods. Jax has a beer and brings me a glass of wine. Sitting next to me on the swing, he puts his arm around me and I snuggle into him. "This was a great idea." He tells me. "Well like Abel said. I married all of you." I look out at the woods and all I can think about is when we go to bed. It's my wedding night. I know I'm ready to sleep with him but I don't want to disappoint him because I'm not experienced like he's used to. Like he can read my mind, he whispers "You're perfect." I look up at him and he says "You've known my boys a week and already you're an amazing mother. Thank you." he says. "Jax, I love those little boys already." I tell him. "You think you could love me?" he asks. "Honestly? Yeah. I could." I tell him. He kisses me softly and I let him deepen the kiss. I pull back after a minute and he asks "What's wrong?" I shake my head and kiss him again but it's him that pulls away this time. "Talk to me. Full disclosure, remember?" he asks. "Jax...it's just...I know…" I start and can't find the words. "Babe, we don't have to do anything if you ain't ready." he says. "That's the thing. I am. I just don't want to disappoint you." I tell him. Tilting my head up to look at him, he kisses me softly and says "You won't disappoint me." I look into his eyes before saying "Take me to bed Mr Teller." He smirks and says "Anything for you Mrs Teller."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He picks me up and carries me bridal style into our room. Laying me down on the bed, he kisses me softly and we start to slowly shed clothes. Looking me up and down, he whispers "Fucking perfect." I cover my face shyly and he removes my hands from my face. "Don't hide baby. You're perfect." he says softly. Kissing me softly, he deepens the kiss and kisses down my neck, to my breasts where he pays special attention to each breast before kissing down my stomach to my core. Kissing the inside of each thigh before running his tongue up and down my folds before running it around my little bundle of nerves. My hand immediately tangles in his hair as I try not to get too loud and wake the boys. I feel myself come undone but before I can reach my release, he stops and hovers over me. "I want to feel you." he rasps. Running his hard member between my folds, I start to moan a little. "Are you sure?" he asks. I nod my head and he slowly slides inside of me. I wince a little and he stops. "You okay?" he asks. I nod again and he slides further in until he is all the way in. Giving both of us a minute to adjust, he starts to thrust in and out slowly. "You feel so fucking good." he rasps in my eat. "Please don't stop. Jax, don't stop." I moan and he picks up the pace just a little. Crashing his lips with mine, he keeps his pace and I feel myself reach my release. "That's it baby. Cum for me." he rasps. I feel myself meeting him thrust for thrust before I find my release one more time and he finds his behind me. Still hovering over me, he puts his forehead to mine and says "I love you." I cup his face and kiss him softly. He looks at me and I say "Jax…" he cuts me off. "You don't have to say it if you don't feel it." I kiss his lips and say "I love your boys. Our boys. Believe it or not, the way you've been treating me, I'm falling for you. I will love you." I tell him. He lays beside me and pulls me close. "Get some rest, I have plans for us tomorrow." he says. I kiss his bare chest and lay my head on his chest and drift off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. I get out of bed and feel the soreness between my legs and can't help but smile a little. Getting dressed and heading to the kitchen, Jax is plating our breakfast and Abel runs up "Mommy, you're up." he says as he hugs me. I hug him and ask "Why didn't you guys wake me?" Abel says "Daddy said you had a long night." I look at Jax and he's smirking. "Daddy was right. But it was a good night." I tell Abel and look back at Jax and smile. Moving to the table to sit while Jax brings me my plate. I sit next to Thomas and kiss his little cheeks and say "Morning baby boy." He smiles at me and says "Mamama." We finish breakfast and I help Jax clean up the kitchen while the boys are watching a movie in the living room. I feel Jax put his arms around my waist and whisper "How are you feeling?" I laugh softly and say "I'm a little sore but okay." I tell him. "Think you can handle that again tonight?" he asks laughing with me. "Maybe." I say, trying to tease a little bit. He nips at my neck and I start laughing. I turn in his arms and we just look into each other's eyes. I do have feelings for him but I can't say those words just yet so I lean forward and kiss his lips softly. He looks at me and smiles softly and nods his understanding, knowing what that kiss meant.

We spend most of the day just snuggled on the couch with the boys and that evening I ask "You three want to watch the sunset with me?" They all nod and we head out to the porch. Sitting on the swing, Abel between us and Thomas in my lap, where he normally sits, and Jax has his arm across the back of the swing, lightly rubbing his fingers along the back of my neck. The sun starts setting and Abel says "This is pretty mommy." I smile at him and say "I know baby." I look at Jax and he's looking at me and smiling. I ask Jax "Are you happy?" He pulls me closer and kisses me softly and says "Very happy. Are you?" I look at Abel and Thomas and then back at him and say "Yeah, I am. This is what I've always wanted, a family." I tell him. "Glad we could be of service Darlin." he says and I can't help but laugh. Abel looks at me and says "Mommy? I'm tired." I hand Thomas to Jax and take Abel inside to tuck him in. Sitting down on the side of the bed, I start singing to him. Halfway through the song, he's asleep and I see Jax come in with a sleeping Thomas to put him in his bed.

Walking out of the boys room, before I can make it to the bedroom, Jax has me against the wall and his lips crash with mine. When we come up for air, he says "You are fucking amazing." I look into his eyes and caress his cheek and he leans into my hand. "Jax. You're an amazing man. I honestly didn't think this arrangement was a good idea but being with you and the boys, I realize what I was missing. You and the boys are my missing piece." I tell him. "Does that mean?" he starts to ask and I kiss him softly and say "I'm falling in love with you." He smiles before picking me up and carrying me to our room.

Whispering to him "We need a shower Mr Teller." He smirks and says "That we do Mrs Teller." He carries me to the bathroom and we start to strip between kisses. Putting me on the bathroom counter, he enters me slowly and gives me a minute to adjust before thrusting in and out at a desperate pace and it feels incredible. Once we reach our release, he starts the shower and we step in together. Putting me against the wall of the shower, he kisses me softly and passionately with his hands on my hips. My hands are on his bare chest before I run one hand down his stomach to his impressive member before stroking his manhood. The more I stroke him, the more desperate his kisses become. Kissing down my neck, I feel him nipping and sucking on my neck as one hand moves from my hip to the back or my neck, pulling me closer while his other hand slides down between my folds. Inserting one finger and then another, I feel myself start to inch towards my release. Still stroking his hard length, I whisper in his ear "I need you." Both his hands move to my ass and he picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a steady pace I moan "Harder Jackson. Harder." He starts thrusting in and out harder and faster and I feel myself find my release before he finds his inside me. "God. I fucking love you Declan." he says. I look into his eyes and he kisses me softly. He keeps telling me he loves me. I find myself falling harder and harder for him. I can say it to his boys. Nothing wrong with telling him. I cup his face and make him look at me. "I love you Jackson. I am falling so hard for you." I say. He smiles wide before crashing his lips to mine.

After our shower, we head to bed. Laying in bed together, my head is on his chest while his arms are around me. I kiss his chest softly and he says "I promise I'll do everything I can to make you happy Declan." I look up at him and say "You already have. Jax, I never thought anyone would want me because I can't give them kids. You did that for me and you've given me two beautiful boys and I love them so much but you've been nothing but good to me. You treat me like I am the only woman that matters." I tell him. "You are." he says. I look at him and say "Jax, you run a porn studio and have all those woman running around the clubhouse. You can't tell me that I am the only one you see." I say, letting my insecurities get to me. "Look at me." he says and I look up at him. "I talked your dad into this arrangement because I love you and want to be with you and only you. The girls at the clubhouse and the porn studio don't mean shit to me and I don't want them." he says. Leaning down, his lips inches from mine he whispers "None of them could ever feel as good as you do." he says and I feel myself blush. I kiss him softly before we snuggle back up and fall asleep in each others arms.

The next day, we head to the clubhouse for me to meet everyone. Getting out of my car, I get Thomas while he gets Abel and we head inside with Thomas snuggled against me. Walking into the clubhouse, everyone walks up and hugs him and welcomes him home. I've met the guys but there are some women there that I have yet to meet. One walks up and she's got long blonde hair and smiling sweetly. "Babe, this is Lyla. She's Opie's Old Lady. Lyla, this is my wife, Declan." he tells her. "Nice to meet you Declan." she says and pulls me into a hug. I hug her back one armed because of holding Thomas and say "Nice to meet you too." Next is a woman that is very demure and well dressed. She holds out her hand and says "I'm Venus Van Damm. Alexander's Old Lady." she introduces. "Declan. Thank you so much for handling everything for us at the cabin. Everything was perfect." I tell her. "Well, you are absolutely welcome. And welcome to the family sweetheart. Anything you need, you let me know." she tells me and I nod. I feel Thomas stir next to me and he starts to fuss. I rub his back and whisper "Mommy's got you baby." and he immediately stops fussing. Juice walks up and asks Abel "You want to go to the playground?" Abel looks at me and asks "Can I mommy?" I nod my head and Juice takes Thomas from me before heading out to the playground outside. "Looks like the wee ones love their new mommy." Chibs says. "Yeah. I love those little boys." I tell him and they all smile.

Sitting around for a while we chat and I get to know Venus and Lyla. After a little while, we head home and get the kids fed and in bed. Sitting on the couch, I tell Jax "I want to talk to you about something." He looks at me concerned and I say "It's nothing bad...just...I was thinking about setting Tristan up with Juice. She kind of has a thing for him." I tell him. "Isn't she coming to stay here in a couple of weeks?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. "What would you say about, since she will be staying, we invite Juice and make a family weekend of it?" I look at him for a second and say "That's not a bad idea." I tell him. I snuggle into him and we just sit there talking and kissing until we head to bed for my husband to claim me once again. Once we reach our release, I have my head on his chest and he says "I could get used to this." I look up at him and say "I could too." Looking into his eyes I say "I love you." He smiles softly and says "I love you too." I lay my head on his chest and I can't believe that I was so scared about being with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been two weeks since Jax and I got married and it's not been too bad. We make love every night and talk afterwards. We spend time with the boys and we are at the clubhouse every day. It's the weekend and Tristan will be coming over soon. We are sitting at the clubhouse when Jax walks over to Juice. "Pack a bag for the weekend. You've been requested to come and spend the weekend with us." Jax tells Juice. "Really? By who?" he asks. "My wife." Jax says. Juice looks at him confused and I walk over. "Tristan kind of has a thing for you and she's coming over for the weekend. We're having a family weekend and you're coming." I tell him. "She's into me?" he asks shocked. "Yeah. Now get your things and let's go." I tell him. He smiles wide and goes to his dorm to pack. Heading to the car, we get the boys buckled in and Jax says "We'll follow you to the house." He kisses me softly and I say "I love you." He smiles wide and says "I love you too." I get into the car and head home.

Pulling up to the house, we get inside and Juice takes his things to the guest room. Juice and Jax head to the back yard to get the grill going and I start prepping the food. I hear a knock on the door and go to answer and Tristan walks in. "Auntie Tris. You're here. Juice is here too." Abel says. Tristan looks at me and her eyes go wide. "Put your things in the guest room. That's where you two will be staying." I tell her and she just looks at me shocked, not moving. "Go on. It's going to be fine." I tell her. She takes her things to the guest room and then to the kitchen to help me. Juice and Jax come in to get the burgers and hot dogs and Jax walks over to me and puts his arms around me. "You good babe?" he asks. "Yeah. I'm good." I tell him. He pulls me closer to him and next thing I know I look over and see Juice and Tristan talking in the corner and he has his hand on her hip and he's whispering in her ear. "Look." I whisper and he looks over to them and smiles.

After we eat, we all pile into the living room and Abel is sitting on one side of the Jax and Thomas is in my lap on the couch and Tristan and Juice are sitting snuggled up on the couch. Halfway through Cars, the boys are asleep. Jax and I take them to their rooms and put them to bed and when we come out, Juice is putting in another movie. "What movie did you put in?" I ask. "IT." Juice says and I smile. I love that movie. Jax and I are snuggled on the couch and see Tristan snuggle closer to Juice. She looks at me and smiles, causing me to smile. After the movie, we head to bed.

Climbing into bed, he hovers over me and kisses me softly. "Can you be quiet?" Jax asks. "Not if you do it right." I say and he starts laughing, causing me to start laughing. "You have to be quiet, no matter how good I do it." he rasps in my ear. We start to shed clothes before entering me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace, he rasps "You feel so good babe. So good." After we find our release, we snuggle up together and fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next couple of weeks go by and Tristan is spending more time with Juice and Jax and I are doing really well. Or so I thought. Jax has been at the clubhouse all day and I have been home with the boys. I asked Brooke to come to watch the boys and I head to the clubhouse. I walk in the door and as soon as I walk in, I see one of the porn stars, Ima, with her hands all over him and he's not pushing her away. Not wanting to watch anymore, I head back home and tell Brooke she can go. "You okay?" she asks. "Yeah. Thanks again for watching them." I tell her. She nods and heads out the door. I go through the house and get laundry done while the boys are down and then start dinner. Once it's done, Jax walks in the door. "Hey babe." he says. "Can you get the boys? Dinner's done." I say. "Yeah. You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. I'm good." I tell him.

We sit down to eat with the boys and I sit and listen to him and Abel talk about everything that Abel did today. After dinner, I start cleaning the kitchen and Jax puts his arms around me. "You sure you're okay?" he asks. "I'm fine. I'm gonna shower. Can you keep an eye on the boys?" I ask. "Yeah babe." he says. I go to walk away but he grabs my hand and pulls me to him and kisses me softly. He deepens the kiss and it's hard to hold the tears back. I pull away and head to the shower. Once my shower is done, I walk into the living room where Jax is with the boys, and as soon as I sit on the couch, Thomas crawls into my lap. I snuggle him close and pat his back until he falls asleep. Once he's a sleep, Abel falls asleep next to Jax and we put them to bed. Jax puts Abel in his bed and I carry Thomas to his crib. Putting him down, I stand there and just look at him. I feel Jax's arms around me and I pull out of his grasp and walk out to the kitchen and out the back door to the deck and the tears are falling. Jax follows me out. "What's wrong? And don't tell me you're fine because you're not." I shake my head and tell him "It's nothing to worry about. Just tired." I tell him. "Bull shit. You don't cry because you're tired. Baby, talk to me. Why are you crying?" he asks softly. He pulls me closer and I try to pull away but he doesn't let me. "Please let me go." I almost beg. When he lets me go, I walk into the house and to the guest room and lock the door. Laying on the bed I start to sob.

A little later, I hear a knock on the door. "Declan, it's me." Tristan says from the other side of the door. I unlock the door and she comes in and closes it. She pulls me to her and I start to sob again. "What happened? Talk to me D." she says. I can't speak. I just keep crying. When I finally get calmed down, she asks again "What happened?" I look at her and said "He said he didn't want anyone but me. What did I do wrong?" I ask and start crying again. "What are you talking about?" she asks. "I had Brooke watch the boys and was going to surprise Jax at the clubhouse but when I walked in one of the porn whores was all over him and he wasn't doing anything to stop it. I'll never be enough for him or anyone else." I say and start sobbing again. "Did you tell him this?" she asks and I shake my head no. "Let me talk to him." she says. "No. Don't. It doesn't matter. It's just an arrangement, right?" I ask and start to dry my face.

Walking out of the guest room, I walk by Jax but don't look at him. Tristan stops at Jax and asks "Are you cheating on her?" Jax looks at her shocked and says "Hell no. Why would you ask that?" he asks. "She saw you with one of those porn whores all over you and you weren't doing anything to stop her." Tristan says. "Shit." Jax says. "Go talk to her. I'll keep an eye on the boys." Tristan says and Jax nods.

Sitting out on the back steps, I'm looking out at the yard and the tears have stopped. Deciding that I wasn't going through this again, I put my walls back up. I hear the door open and I don't move. I know who it is. He sits beside me and tries to take my hand but I pull my hand from hims. "Don't." I say softly. "Baby let me explain." he says and I stop him. "You don't need to. Like we said before, this is just an arrangement. I'll still be here for the boys but I'll move to the guest room. You're deal with my dad will still stand. You have your life back. I'm sure they can do more for you than I can anyway." I say as I stand up. "Good night Jackson. I'll move my things into my room in the morning if that's okay." I say. "Yeah. That's fine." he says without looking at me.

I walk back inside and to the guest room. Tristan follows me. "Are you okay?" she asks. I look at her and say "Never better. Just an arrangement. That's all it is." I tell her before shutting the door and locking it. I lay on the bed and start to sob. I should have known no one would love me. No one ever will.

The next morning, I get up and get the boys up. Getting Thomas set in his high chair I look at Abel and ask "Can you wake Daddy up for me?" He nods and heads to Jax's room. A couple of minutes later, they both walk back in and I hand Jax his plate while taking Abel his. Once they are all eating, Jax says "You need to eat." I don't look at him but say "I'm fine." As I'm cleaning up the kitchen, Abel comes over and hugs me. "Are you sad Mommy?" he asks. I kneel down to his level and tell him "No baby. I'm just tired. I'm okay." He hugs me again and says "Love you Mommy." I smile softly and say "I love you too baby. You and Tommy both." I stand and Jax says "I'll take the boys with me today so you can relax." he says. "If you can take Abel to school, I got Thomas." I tell him and he nods.

After spending the day cleaning and taking care of Thomas, Jax brings Abel home. "I have some things to handle with the club but I'll be back before dinner." he tells me and I just nod. "How was school baby?" I ask Abel. "Fun, we got to paint today." he says. "That's good baby. Why don't you go to Tommy's room and play with him while I finish up the house." I tell him and he runs off to Thomas' room like I asked. I finish cleaning the house and start dinner. Dinner is about done when Jax walks in the door. "Can you get the boys please?" I ask. He doesn't speak, just nods. I get all three plates fixed and put them at the table and Thomas' tray. I fix my own but don't put much on there. I listen to Jax and Abel talk about their day and I contribute where necessary but nothing more. Once we finish eating, Jax takes the boys to the living room to watch tv while I clean up. Jax comes into the kitchen and leans against the counter. "When we get the boys to bed, we need to talk." he says and I just nod.

Once we get the boys to bed, we move out to the back deck to talk. I sit on the steps and he sits next to me. He tries to take my hand but I pull away. "Please don't." I whisper. "Why won't you let me touch you?" he asks. "Doesn't matter. What did you want to talk about?" I ask. "Us." he says. "There's no us. The arrangement was I would be your wife and their mother so that's what I'm trying to be." I tell him. "I want there to be an us." he tells me. "No you don't." I say before getting up and walking inside. I walk to my room and close the door. I climb into bed and start to sob. Jax walks to his room and stops outside of mine. Hearing me sob, he pushes the door open and lays on the bed next to me and puts his arms around me, pulling me to him. I start to pull away but he doesn't let me. "Please don't Jax. Please leave me alone." I beg. "No. You're my wife. You're the one I want." he tells me. I start to sob harder and he pulls me closer. "Why wasn't I enough? Why couldn't you love me?" I ask as I sob. "Baby, you are enough and I do love you. I love you so much." he says and I can tell he's crying too. I pull away and say "No, you don't. You need to head to bed. You have to work in the morning." I say. He pulls me back to him and says "I'm not going anywhere. I'll have Brooke watch the boys and we'll go for a ride." he tells me. "You should take Ima. I'm sure she'll love that." I say as I pull away from him and head out of the guest room. He follows me. As I hit the back deck, he stops me. Turning me to face him he says "Listen to me and listen good. You have no clue how much I fucking love you. I don't want the croweaters or the porn whores and I haven't touched anyone since we've been together. You are my wife and their mother and you're the one I love. I love you more than any fucking thing and you are more than enough for me. Baby, please don't push me away." he says and I finally look at him and see the tears in his eyes. "I can't do for you what she can." I say as the tears continue to fall. "She can't do shit for me and you want to know why?" he asks and I look at him. "She can't do shit for me because she's...not...you. She's not you, Declan. She's not the one that I want to fall asleep wrapped in my arms. She's not the one that I want to wake up to every morning. She's not the one that makes me smiles just by walking in the room. She's not the one that loves my boys like they are her own. You're the one. You're the one that I want. I want you, Declan. I need you. Please don't push me away." he begs. The tears start to fall and he pulls me to him and this time I let him. "I love you Declan." he whispers into my ear. I pull back and look at him and say "I love you Jackson. I love you so much." Jax pulls me to stand and carries me to our room and places me on the bed. Kissing me softly, we start to shed clothes and he makes love to me all night.

The next morning, I wake up and the bed is empty. Putting on my clothes, I head to look in the boys rooms and they are both empty. Walking into the kitchen, I see Jax standing at the stove, shirtless, in his gray sweats and he's cooking. "Mommy!" Abel shouts as he runs to me. I pick him up and say "Morning Sweet Boy." we his arms go around my neck. I put him down and he heads back to the table. I walk over to Thomas and he's mumbling "Mamama." I kiss the top of his head and he smiles at me. I move over to Jax and say "I would have cooked." He kisses me softly and says "I wanted you to rest. I'm taking the day off to spend with you and the boys." he tells me. "Abel has school." I tell him. "I know. Brooke will be here soon to take care of Thomas. I'll take Abel to school and when I get back we are going for a ride and then we will spend the evening with the boys." he tells me and I nod. He tilts my head up and kisses me softly and says "I love you." I nod and say "I love you." I'm still not where I need to be but will get there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jax takes Abel to school and Brooke knocks on the door. I let her in. "Thanks for this Brooke." I tell her. "No problem. Jax said you and him needed some time together. Are you okay? I know you looked upset the other day when I saw you." she says. "I will be." I tell her. I head to the bedroom to get dressed to ride and when Jax comes back, I kiss the top of Thomas' head and we head out to his bike. Getting onto his bike, we head out and before I know it, I see the sign saying we are leaving Charming. We ride for a little while and pull up to these bluffs. Getting off the bike, we head over to the picnic table that is sitting there. I sit on one of the benches and he sits beside me. Taking my hand, I let him. I just look out over the view of Charming. "What are you thinking about?" he asks. "You, the boys, how I fit into it all." I say. "You're fitting in just fine." he tells me. I shake my head. "I feel normal with the boys." I tell him. "But you don't with me?" he asks. "It's not that. It's just, when I saw that porn slut all over you and you not pushing her off, I realized I could never do the things she can. Sex with her would be more exciting than with someone like me that's not been with anyone." I tell him. "Babe, I have no complaints about our sexlife." he says. "You know what I mean. Jax, I can never be like her." I tell him. "You realize I'm still not seeing the problem?" he asks. I look at him and there are tears in my eyes. "Babe, listen to me. I won't want you to be like her. She has sex for a living. Then comes to the clubhouse and hooks up with anyone with a patch. She's been after me for years and I still don't let her have the time of day. I don't want someone that's been with everyone. I want someone that I know is just mine. You are just mine." he tells me. "I just don't want you to be disappointed and regret the arrangement." I tell him. "Babe, you could never disappoint me. You're perfect." he tells me.

After riding around most of the day and talking, I am feeling a little better but still not letting my walls down. I'll still do my job and take care of the kids and him and still sleep with him but it's still just and arrangement. We walk back into the house and Thomas comes walking up to me and mumbles "Mamama." I pick him up and kiss his cheek and he snuggles me. Abel comes running in. "Mommy, Daddy, you're home." he says. Jax picks him up and he leans over and hugs me tightly. I kiss the top of his head and head to the kitchen to start dinner.

The next couple of months I stick to a routine. I'm still sleeping with Jax and letting him be affectionate but I don't initiate anything. Thomas is sleeping, Abel is at school and Jax is working when there is a knock on the door. I open the door and there stands the same porn slut, Ima, that I saw all over Jax that day at the clubhouse. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Is Jax home?" she asks. I cross my arms and say "No he isn't. What do you need with my husband?" I ask. "Well sweetheart, you must not be taking care of your man because he's been coming to me and now I'm pregnant." she says and I look at her slightly protruding stomach. "He's at the clubhouse." I tell her before closing the door. I walk to the couch and start to sob. Of course he's still sleeping with her. She can give him the one thing I can't.

A little later, I am still sitting on the couch, watching Thomas and Abel play when Jax comes in. He sits next to me and tries to kiss me but I move away from him. I get up and head to the back deck. He follows me out. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Did Ima find you?" he asks. "No. Why would she be looking for me?" he asks. "She came by here. You've still been sleeping with her." I tell him. "No I haven't." he tells me getting pissed. "She's fucking pregnant Jax. She showed me her stomach and she's showing. Says it's yours. Look, I get that I can't give you kids but if you wanted more kids we could have figured something else out. You didn't have to cheat on me." I tell him as I stand to go back inside. He grabs my hand. "I didn't cheat on you. That ain't my kid." he tells me. "I guess time will tell." I tell him. I walk inside as he puts his phone to his ear.

A few minutes later, Tristan and Brooke show up. "Brooke's going to watch the boys. Tristan can drive you to the clubhouse. I'm right behind you. We're stopping this shit right now." he tells me and I just nod. I get into Tristan's car and she asks "What's going on?" I look at her and the tears start to fall. "Ima came by. She's pregnant and says it's Jax's. He says it's not." I tell her. "Sis, let me tell you something about that man. He loves you more than anything. I doubt very seriously that it's his kid." she tells me. "I hope you're right." I say as I wipe the tears.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, Jax walks over to the car as I get out. He pins me to the car and kisses me passionately. Looking into my eyes he says "You're the only one. I love you." I nod and say "I love you." He takes my hand and we walk into the clubhouse with Tristan right behind us. As we walk in, Juice walks over to Tristan and asks "What are you doing here babe?" She kisses him and says "My sister needs me." He looks at her and me and sees I look almost broken. We walk up to Ima and she pushes right past me and starts trying to put her hands on Jax. "Hey baby. I was hoping to see you." she says before he pushes her back. "Stop that shit. Why are you telling my wife that you're knocked up with my kid?" he asks. "Because it is yours." she says pouting. "Bull shit. It's been two years since I've touched your nasty ass. That kid ain't mine. Now, tell me who's it is." Jax seethes. She looks at me and then him and I see her tense up. "Fine. I don't know who the dad is. Thought if I said it was yours that she'd leave and I'd have a chance with you." she tells him. I get in her face and say "Be glad you're pregnant. You better get your shit and get the fuck out of my town. You come near my husband again and I'll cut that baby out of your nasty ass." I seethe. She tries to step forward and I grab her by the throat and say "Don't test me whore. I won't hesitate to slit your fucking throat." I tell her and her eyes go wide before she pulls away and runs out of the clubhouse. I look at Jax and pull him close. Kissing him roughly, I whisper against his mouth "I need you." He takes me to his dorm and proceeds to claim me and for the first time in months I give myself to him completely.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After we finally come up for air, he says "Let's go home." We get up and get dressed and head back out to the main room. Tristan walks up to me and asks "Feel better?" I hug her and say "Much." She looks at me and sees that I am okay. I follow Jax out to his bike and see Tristan standing by Juice and I just smile. Getting on behind Jax, we head home. Walking in the door, Brooke is holding Thomas and he's crying. I take Thomas from her and start to rub his back. "Momma's here baby. I got you." I tell him. He snuggles into me like he always does. "He woke up just a few minutes ago calling for you." she tells me. "Abel still asleep?" Jax asks. "Yeah." she says. "Thanks Brooke." I tell her. "Anytime. Have a good night guys." she tells us before walking out the door.

I get Thomas back to sleep and put him to bed. I walk to the living room and Jax is sitting on the couch. I sit next to him and ask "What are you thinking?" He looks at me and says "I just can't believe she was going to try to pass that kid off as mine." He looks back at me and says "I don't want you to ever think that I would cheat on you." he says. "Jax, I know we've been together but until tonight, I was still keeping my walls up. I didn't want to get hurt again." I tell him. "I know. Don't think I haven't noticed that anytime we've been affectionate, it's been me to initiate it." he says. I look down at my hands. He tilts my head up and says "I love you." Looking into his eyes I say "I love you too." I snuggle into his side. "How about tomorrow, we take the boys to the park." he says. "I'd like that." I tell him.

The next day, we pull up to the park in my car with Jax driving. We get out and take the boys to the swings. Jax is pushing Abel and he's laughing and I have Thomas in the baby swing, standing in front of him and swinging him when my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask as I answer and it's Tristan and she's crying. "Tris, calm down. What's wrong?" I ask and Jax is immediately alert. "Shit. We're on our way. Is Juice with you?" I ask. When she answers we end the call. I look at Jax and say "Mom is at St Thomas." I say and we hurry to the car and head to the hospital. "Tristan said they think it was a heart attack." I tell him. He gets his phone and calls Juice. "You need to get to St Thomas. Tris needs you." Jax says before hanging up. We get there and get the boys out and run inside. I see Tris standing there and she's crying and dad is next to her. "What happened?" I ask. "She was saying she didn't feel well and then she collapsed." Dad says. About that time, Juice comes running in and Tris runs to him and he just holds her close. "What are they saying?" I ask. "They think it was a heart attack but someone should be out soon to tell us something." he tells us and Jax pulls me close. A few minutes later, Rat and Brooke come walking in to get the boys. "I had them follow me to get the boys. Didn't figure they needed to be here." Juice says. "Thank you." I tell him. "Mommy? Why are we leaving?" Abel asks. I bend down to him and say "The doctors are working on Grandma so Daddy and I are going to stay here with Grandpa. You and Tommy are going home to relax. I'll call you in a little bit okay? Be good for me okay?" I ask and he hugs me and says "Okay Mommy." he says. I kiss both my boys and Rat and Brooke take them home.

Walking back over to Jax, he pulls me close and I look at my dad. He looks at us and then Tris and Juice and smiles softly. "I'm glad both my girls are happy." he says to me and I snuggle farther into Jax's chest. A few minutes later the doctor comes out and says "Karen Oswald's family?" We all walk over and the doctor tells us "She had a mild heart attack. We have her stable and she will be in a room in a few. We'd like to keep her for a few days and monitor her but she should be fine." he tells us and we all sigh in relief.

They get mom to a room and then we get to go in and see her. Dad walks up to the bed and I see him kiss her softly and she caresses his cheek. "I want that kind of love." I whisper to Jax. "I think we're getting there." he whispers back and I look at him. He kisses me softly and I smile. I walk over to the bed and she hugs me close. Dad and Tris head to get lunch a little later for all of us and Jax heads to check on the boys. I am sitting on the side of mom's bed when she says "You look happy." I smile and say "We've had a few bumps but I am. He's good to me mom." I tell her. "I am so sorry we pushed this on you." she says, talking about the marriage. "Mom, I was pissed at first but he's been good to me and I'm happy." I tell her. "You're in love with him." she says smiling. "Yeah mom. I am. And he feels the same way." I tell her. "Good. We only wanted you to be happy." she tells me. "I am. I really am. And I get to be mommy to those perfect little boys so that makes it even better." I tell her and she smiles. "Speaking of little boys." she says and I look over and see Jax with the boys. He hands Thomas to me and he smuggles me and mom smiles. Jax puts Abel up on the bed and he hugs me. "Hi Mommy." he says before turning to my mom. "You feel better Grandma?" he asks and she smiles. "Yeah baby. I'm feeling a lot better." she says and he moves to hug her. She looks at me and I can't help but smile.

A little later, we head home and are sitting in the living room with the boys. I look up at Jax and he's just looking at me. "What?" I ask. He doesn't say anything but just places a soft kiss to my lips. When we separate, I look at him and see so much love in his eyes. I lay my head against him and he just holds me close. I look at Abel and he's smiling at us. I go to stand and head to the kitchen but Jax stops me. "Let's order in." I nod and get the menus. We order dinner and I get both boys ready to eat. Once we get done eating, we get the boys bathed and into bed.

Heading to our room, Jax turns on a movie and I lay on the bed and curl into him. Halfway through the movie, I move to straddle Jax. He looks up at me with lust filled eyes before he pulls me down to crash his lips with mine. Breaking the kiss, I pull the shirt over my head and toss it to the floor. Before I could move to take my panties off, Jax rips them off and I let out a little laugh. Raising up a little, I slide my wet heat down over his impressive length and start to slide up and down over and over until I find my release. He turns us over and starts to make love to me slowly and passionately and there is so much love in his kiss and his movements. I find my release one more time before he finds his right behind me. Before pulling out, he kisses me softly and says "I love you so fucking much." I look into his eyes and say "I love you too. You and our boys are everything to me." He pulls out of me and lays on his side and I snuggle into his chest. I fall asleep feeling his hand rub up and down my back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Jax's chest. Kissing his chest lightly, I try to move out of his grasp but he pulls me closer. I laugh a little and say "I gotta get up. Boys will be up soon." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "I love you." Smiling I say "I love you." I get out of bed and get dressed. I head to the kitchen to start breakfast. Once it's done, the boys are up and Jax is dressed and everyone is at the table when I start plating food. Once we are all sitting down, everyone is eating and I just look at my little family and smile.

After Jax leaves, I take Abel to school and Thomas and I go to see my mom. Walking into my mom's room, I see the doctor is in there talking to her and my dad is with her and they look like they are crying. "Mom?" I ask as I walk into the room. They both wipe their eyes quickly. "What's going on?" I ask. "The doctor was just talking to us about some tests that they have done." My dad says. "What did they say?" I ask. "Give me my grandson." my mom says and I hand her Thomas who snuggles her. "Even though the heart attack was a mild one, it did some damage. One of her valves isn't working properly and they want to go in to fix it but they are afraid that they won't be able to." my dad tells me. "What happens if they can't?" I ask. "Then she goes on the transplant list and stays here until we find out if we can get a match in time." he tells me and I just hug my mom. Thomas falls asleep on my mom and after just sitting with them for a while, I head to get Abel and head home.

Pulling up to the house, I get the boys inside and Abel asks "Are you okay mommy?" I look at him and say "Yeah baby. Just thinking about Grandma." I tell him. "Is she okay?" he asks and he looks worried. "She's fine baby. Mommy just knows she misses her own bed." I tell him and he seems okay with that answer. I get dinner started but am in my own little world when Jax walks in. "Hey babe." he says. "Hey baby." I say. He kisses my cheek before heading to the shower. While I am working on dinner, Jax is in the living room and Abel says "Mommy's sad Daddy." Jax looks at me and tells Abel, "Hand here Monster. I'm gonna talk to Mommy." Abel turns to the tv and Jax walks into the kitchen.

Walking up to me, he puts his arms around me and puts his chin on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asks. I nod. "You wanna talk about it?" he asks. I shake my head no. "When the boys go to bed?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "I love you." he says. Without looking at him, I say "I love you too Jackson." We get the boys to the table and eat. When we put them to bed, Abel asks "We're we bad Mommy?" I look at him and smile and say "No baby. You and Tommy are perfect. Mommy's just wants Grandma to get better. That's all." I say. He hugs me and I ask "How did I get so lucky to have such great little boys?" He looks at me and says "Because we picked you." he tells me and I can't help but smile.

After the kids are down, Jax grabs the baby monitors and we head out to the back deck. Sitting on the top step, he has me in the step in front of him and I am leaned back into him. He doesn't say anything, just waits for me to start talking. "Thomas and I went to see mom today and when we got there, her and my dad were crying." I tell him. He looks down at me and asks "What happened?" I don't look at him but say "Even though her heart attack was a mild one, it still messed up one of her valves and they said that they want to go in to try to fix it but if they can't then she will be put on the donor list and will have to stay in the hospital until a match comes along." I tell him. "Shit." he says. I feel the tears start to fall again and he pulls me closer. "I am so sorry babe." he tells me. I don't know what I am going to do if something happens to my mom. Jax doesn't say anything else. He just holds me while I cry and tries to comfort me the best he can.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been a couple of days and Jax and I are getting ready to leave for the hospital. Today is the day they do surgery on my mom's heart. "Hey guys." Brooke says as she walks into the kitchen. "Hey Brooke. Thanks again for watching the boys." I tell her. "No problem. Rat is going to be with me with them and he's moving the car seats to my car so I can pick Abel up. You guys stay as long as you want. We got them." she tells me. I hug her and say "I don't know what I would do without you Brooke." She holds me at arms length and says "Family takes care of family." I walk to the living room and pick Thomas up and kiss his little cheeks. "Be good for Brooke. Mommy will see you soon." I move over to Abel and say "Be good for Brooke." He hugs me and says "Tell Grandma I hope she feels better." I smile and say "I will sweet boy."

Walking into mom's room at the hospital, I see my dad sitting there on the bed with her. To the side we see Tris and Juice watching them with smiles on their faces. "Hey." I say. They all look at me and Jax and I walk over to mom and hug her tight. "Where are the boys?" Dad asks. "Brooke and Rat are watching them. Thomas is fighting a cold and Abel has school." I tell them and they nod. "How are you feeling?" Jax asks my mom. "I'm okay. Just wish they would hurry and get me in there." she says. We sit for a few minutes and my dad says "I'm going to get some coffee. Anyone else want any?" Dad asks. We all say yes and mom says "Girls, go help your dad while I talk to your guys." she says and we kiss her cheek before doing what we were told.

Once we are out of the room, my mom says "Come here boys." They both walk over to the bed and take a seat beside her. "The doctor said that they aren't going in to fix the valve. They are doing a full transplant. We haven't told the girls yet. They are going to need you two if something happens and my body rejects the heart. I need you two to promise to take care of my girls." she tells them. "We promise." Jax says and Juice nods. We walk back into the room and our guys pull us close. "You're dad and I need to talk to you." my mom says. We give her our full attention. "The doctor came in and said that they are not going to try to fix the valve." she tells us and we look at her shocked. "They have a heart. They are doing a full transplant. But I need something from you two girls. There's a chance that my body could reject the heart. If that happens, I want you both to make sure that you live full and happy lives. Declan, I want you to make sure that you love those two little boys and your husband with everything you have. Tris, you and Juice have a good life together and I expect grandbabies." she says. "Mom…" I start. "I know there is a chance I will come out of this and live another forty years but I just want to get this out there just incase. Promise me girls." she says and we both promise. "I was going to do this when we were alone but since we are all here, I hope you don't mind, Karen." Juice says and we look at him confused. He gets down on one knee in front of Tris and says "You're such an amazing woman. You're strong, compassionate, smart as hell, and you've been the best Old Lady I could have ever imagined having. It would make me the happiest man alive if you would also be my wife. Will you marry me?" he asks and Tris has tears in her eyes and nods her head yes. "Yes Juice. Oh my God yes." she says. He kisses her and puts the ring on her finger. I look at mom and she looks at Juice and mouths "Thank you." He pulls Tris close and just nods to my mom knowing he made her day. A few minutes later, we say our good-bye's to mom and they take her back for her heart transplant. Now all we can do is sit and wait to see how it goes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We all move to the surgical waiting room and I am sitting on one side of my dad and Tris is on the other. Juice is beside her, holding her hand and Jax is beside me holding mine. Dad is talking with Tris and Juice but I'm not saying anything. All I can think about is what if her body rejects the heart. I can't lose my mom. All of a sudden, Jax stands and says "Let's get some air." I look up at him and he holds out his hand for me to take. I take his hand and stand up. We walk down the hall and I hold it together until we get outside the doors. Walking over to one of the benches, he sits down and pulls me into his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder and he rubs my back and says "Talk to me." I take a deep breath and say "I just keep thinking about what if her body rejects the heart? I can't lose her Jax." I say. "Baby, you're not going to lose your mom. I've known her a long time and she's strong as hell. Just like you." he tells me. I look at him and he kisses me softly. "Baby, she's going to be fine." he tells me and I lay my head back on his shoulder. "I hope so." We sit there for a few more minutes before I say "Thank you for being here with me." He looks at me and says "I'll always be here for you baby." I stand before taking his hand and we walk back into the hospital and back to the waiting room.

Four hours. Four hours of sitting and waiting. Four hours of jumping every time someone walks in or out the doors. Finally we see a doctor come in the door. "Karen Oswald family?" he asks. We walk up and my father says "I'm her husband." He smiles and says "She's in recovery. She'll be in a room in about an hour and you'll be able to see her. Everything went fine. Looks like she's going to be just fine." he tells us. We all breathe a sigh of relief. "We can't see her for a bit. Why don't we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" my dad asks and we all nod our heads. "We'll catch up. Gonna step out and check on the boys." Jax says.

We walk outside and and Jax looks at me. "I'm okay." I tell him. He touches my face and I lean into his touch. I feel a tear fall and he pulls me to him. "God Jax. I was so scared." I tell him. "I know babe. But she's going to be fine. She'll be chasing the boys around in no time." he tells me. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. "I love you Jax." I say. He smiles softly and says "I love you too Declan." Pulling out his phone, he calls Brooke. "Hey Brooke...Yeah she made it through fine...The boys good?...Yeah, let me put the phone on speaker." Jax says. "Hey Mommy. How's Grandma?" Abel asks. "Hey Sweet Boy. She's going to be fine. The doctor fixed her right up but she's gotta take it easy for a while." I tell him. "Tell Grandma I love her Mommy." he says. "I will baby. Where's Tommy?" I ask. "Mamama." I hear him say. "Hey baby boy. Be good for Brooke and I'll be home in a little while okay." I say to him. "Tay Mama." he says and I can't help but smile. Brooke gets back on the phone and says "Take your time. We got them."

Heading back inside, we see Dad, Tris and Juice in the waiting room. "How are the boys?" my dad asks. "They're good. Abel says to tell Grandma he loves her." I tell him and he smiles. "I'm glad you're happy baby girl. Those boys love you." he tells me. "I love them and I am really happy." I tell him and Jax pulls me closer.

An hour later we are lead to mom's room. We walk in and she's awake. "Hey." she says. We all smile and she looks at each of us. As soon as she looks at me, I see worry in her eyes. Kissing her cheek I whisper "Abel said to tell you he loves you Grandma." and she smiles. "Tell him I love him and Tommy too." she whispers. We sit around a little more before going home.

Once we walk in the door, Brooke asks "How's she doing?" Jax tells her "She's good. Going to be in the hospital for about a week and has to take it easy for a while." She looks at me and says "Let me know what you need." I smile and hug her and say "Thank you." Walking farther into the house, I move to the living room and see my boys. They look up and Abel yells "Mommy!" before running up to me. I pick him up and hug him tight. "How's Grandma?" he asks. "She's good baby. She said to tell you she loves you and Tommy too." I tell him, putting him down. Thomas walks over saying "Mamama." I pick him up and say "Hey baby boy." I say as I hold him close and I can't help but feel so blessed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That night, we put the boys to bed and I head to the shower. Getting in, I let the hot water cascade over me and just enjoy the warmth. I feel the tears fall again and start to sob silently under the spray of the shower. Once I get it all out, I get out of the shower, dry off and get dressed. Walking out of the bathroom, into the bedroom, I see Jax sitting on the bed waiting for me. "Come here." he says softly. I walk over and he pulls me to stand between his legs. Wrapping his arms around me, he puts his head to my stomach and I run my fingers through his hair. Looking up at me, he asks "Are you okay?" I smile softly and say "Yeah. Was still a little emotional but got it out in the shower. I'm fine baby." I tell him. "You know I'm here for you right?" he asks. "I know baby and that means the world to me but I'm okay. I just had to get it all out of my system." I tell him. I lean down and kiss his lips softly before saying "I would feel better if my husband would make love to me." He smirks before pulling me to straddle his lap. Kissing me deeply, he pulls my shirt over my head and starts kissing down my neck and to my chest. Turning us so that I am on bottom, he kisses down my body and takes my panties off before burying his face in my core and causing me to lose myself to him and find my release. Moving up to hover over me, he kisses me and I taste myself on his lips, before he enters me slowly. He thrusts in and out slowly, making love to me nice and slow all night long before we finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

Waking up the next morning, I hear Tommy calling "Mamama" so I get out of bed, put my clothes back on from the night before and head to Thomas' room to get him. "Morning baby boy." I say as I get him out of his bed and changed for the day. Putting him on my hip, we head to Abel's room to see him stirring. "Morning Mommy." he says. "Morning Sweet Boy." I say. We head to the kitchen and I start breakfast. "Can you go get Daddy up?" I ask Abel and he runs to the bedroom to get Jax up. Once they come into the kitchen, we sit down to eat Breakfast. "What's the plan for today?" I ask. "Taking another day off to be here with you." he tells me and I smile. "I thought about taking the boys to see mom." I say. "We can go after breakfast." he says.

After breakfast, we get the boys ready and head out the door. Getting in the car, Jax driving, we head to St Thomas and once there, we head up to my mom's room. Walking into the room, I see my mom smile when she sees the boys walk over to the bed. "Hey Grandma." Abel says. My dad picks Thomas up and puts him on the bed while Jax picks Abel up and puts him up there next to my mom. "Hey baby." she says as she hugs both boys. "Hey Mom." I say. She smiles at me as both boys snuggle up to her and I can't help but smile. "Where's Daddy?" I ask. "Gone to get breakfast. Your sister and Juice should be here soon." she tells me and I nod. "How are you feeling Karen?" Jax asks and she says "Better actually. Doctor says my vitals are great for someone that's had a transplant. They think I should be able to go home in about a week." she tells me. "That's great mom." I say. I feel Jax's arms go around my waist and his chin on my shoulder as I watch our boys laying in bed with my mom. She looks down at them and then to me and says "They couldn't be more perfect."

A few minutes later, my dad walks in with enough breakfast for all of us with Tristan and Juice behind him. Tris walks over to hug me and then to mom. Thomas sees her and says "Tis." and reaches for her. She picks him up and says "Hey buddy." before kissing his little cheeks. "Hey Abel." she says "Hey Aunt Tris. Hi Uncle Juice." Abel says. We all sit around talking about wedding plans and about plans for when mom comes home. I look at my boys and see Abel sleeping next to my mom and Thomas sleeping in Tris' arms. Looking at Juice and I see the look in his eyes. Nudging Jax, he looks at Juice and Tris and smiles. "I see you being an Aunt before too long." he says and I can't help but smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

***One year later***

Sitting at a cookout at mom and dad's, her transplant was a success. I'm sitting on the porch, watching my dad grill and Juice and Jax are in the yard chasing the boys. I look over at Tris and she's rubbing her stomach. Her and Juice have been married about six months and they are having their first child. "Are you okay Tris?" I ask. "Yeah." she says and then tenses up. "Holy shit. You're having contractions." I say and she nods. "How far apart are they?" I ask. "About an hour." she tells me so me and mom stay close.

After eating, we are sitting around talking and her contractions have been getting closer together. I have Thomas in my lap, snuggled to me where he spends most of his time and Abel is in Jax's lap when Tris gets up and a contraction hits. "Holy shit." she says and then we see her pants get wet. "Shit. Babe." Juice says. "My water just broke." she says smiling.

Seven hours later we are sitting in her hospital room and we see Carlos Elliott Ortiz and he looks just like Juice but with Tris' blue eyes and blonde hair. "Tris, he's beautiful. Congrats guys." I tell them and you see the pride and love in their eyes as they look at their new son. Who knew that my baby sister would now be married to and have a child with a SON. Hell, who knew I would be married to a SON and have two beautiful sons. Life could not get better.


End file.
